


I Can't Write

by CalypsoMoonLace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, the title is a metaphor bc I can't write lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoMoonLace/pseuds/CalypsoMoonLace
Summary: Barriss is having a hard time writing a paper so she relaxes with Ahsoka... A short Drabble.





	

Barriss stared at her glowing computer screen with a blank expression. Her paper wasn't getting longer by the minute the way it usually is. Her inspiration was lost.

Ahsoka walked in on her girlfriend making a cute frustrated face at her computer. She smiled and went to wrap her arms around Barriss, but she pushed her away. 

"Go away..." Barriss whined. "I'm trying to write."

"Well that doesn't seem to be working," Ahsoka responded as she sat on the bed in front of her. She rubbed up and down Barriss's arms, and soon pulled her into a hug. 

"Don't overwork yourself," Ahsoka whispered into Barriss's ear.

"But I need to finish this paper..." Barriss buried her head into Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Hm, what's it about?"

"Um... Well, nurse stuff."

Ahsoka laughed and brought Barriss to face her. "Nurse stuff?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh, I don't care anymore," Barriss flopped down onto her bed, pushing books and papers off of it as she goes. "I'm so tired."

Ahsoka laid down next to her. "Me too. Let's sleep."

And they both closed their eyes and fell asleep to each other's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hop this wasn't to shitty I'm so tired its six am and I didn't sleep!!
> 
> Tumblr: lanileia


End file.
